


Finding Potter - Wer suchet, der findet

by SuomenHellcat



Series: Drarry Oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Growing Up, Hogwarts, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Spin the Bottle, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuomenHellcat/pseuds/SuomenHellcat
Summary: In seinem achten Schuljahr nimmt Draco Malfoy unter Zwang an einer Runde Flaschendrehen teil. Die Flasche landet bei Harry Potter und Draco denkt, es könnte nicht mehr schlimmer werden. Doch das war, bevor Harry verschwunden ist. Draco, der sich beraubt und verloren fühlt, macht sich auf die Suche nach sich selbst und findet unterwegs mehr, als er erwartet hat. Ein seltsamer, eher von Angst geprägter Oneshot mit einem süßen Ende. *** HP/DM





	Finding Potter - Wer suchet, der findet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shilo1364](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shilo1364/gifts).
  * A translation of [Finding Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853294) by [shilo1364](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shilo1364/pseuds/shilo1364). 



> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> ich habe wieder etwas Neues für euch. Diesmal aber nichts Eigenes, sondern eine Übersetzung *yeah* :)
> 
> Shilo1364 ist die Autorin dieses OS und das Original gibt es hier auf AO3. Es heißt "Finding Potter" und den Link dazu findet ihr über dieser Infobox.
> 
> Shilos Stil ist etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig und verschachtelt, vor allem gegen Ende. Ich habe mich bemüht, ihn beizubehalten, da ich finde, dass er der Geschichte das gewisse Etwas gibt und vor allem dieser Stil ihren Reiz ausmacht. Nur ganz selten – auf Grund des abweichenden deutschen Satzbaus – habe ich ihn verändert. Ich hoffe, der Stil gefällt euch genauso gut wie mir ;)
> 
> Ansonsten gibt es nicht mehr viel von mir zu sagen, deswegen halte ich euch nicht länger auf und wünsche euch viel Spaß bei diesem Oneshot :)

~~~*~~~

Draco stöhnte genervt, als Blaise ihn mit Gewalt in den Kreis der Achtklässler schubste. „Sag mir nochmal, warum genau ich mit dir befreundet bin?“

Blaise grinste und drückte ihm eine leere Bierflasche in die Hand. „Dreh die Flasche, Draco.“

Und Draco tat es. Er sah zu, wie sie immer langsamer wurde, doch seine gute Laune wandelte sich schnell in immer größer werdendes Entsetzen. Als die Flasche schließlich stehen blieb, betete er innerlich, dass sie sich einfach weiterdrehen würde.

Potter hob seinen Blick und starrte ihn aus dem Kreis heraus an. Der Ausdruck in seinen viel zu grünen Augen war jedoch schwer zu deuten.

Blaise grinste hämisch. „Na los, ihr zwei. Ab in den Schrank. Wir holen euch, wenn eure sieben Minuten vorbei sind.“

Draco wurde blass. „Was?“

Pansy kicherte. _Kicherte._ „Es ist doch nur ein Kuss, Draco.“

Potter verdrehte seine Augen. Er war bereits aufgestanden. „Na mach schon, Draco.“

Arrogant richtete sich Draco zu seiner vollen Größe auf. „Gut. Aber ich möchte festhalten, dass ich das nur unter Zwang tue.“ Er schnaubte verächtlich, drückte seinen Rücken durch, packte Harrys Arm und zog ihn zum Schrank.

Harry folgte ihm scheinbar demütig, doch die Muskeln in seinem Arm waren zum Zerreißen angespannt und als Draco verwirrt an ihm herabsah, fiel ihm auf, dass Harrys Hände zu Fäusten geballt waren. Er zog Harry in den Schrank, wobei dieser stolperte. „Du bist so ein Tollpatsch, Potter“, tadelte er ihn, doch er meinte es nicht ernst. Dann schloss er die Tür hinter ihnen, zuckte kurz bei dem Geräusch zusammen, als sie ins Schloss fiel, und drehte sich schließlich um. Er lehnte sich gegen die Tür und schloss abwartend seine Augen. Nach einem Moment öffnete er eins jedoch wieder. „Na und?“, fragte er und hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich warte, Potter.“

Harry starrte ihn wütend an. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war härter, als ihn Draco jemals gesehen hatte, und sie funkelten gefährlich. Er sah wirklich böse aus. Draco schluckte.

„Zwang?“, schnaubte Potter.

Draco runzelte seine Stirn. „Ja, Potter. Das bedeutet –"

„Ich weiß verdammt noch mal genau, was das bedeutet, du arroganter Idiot.“

„… und?“

„Und was?“, schnauzte Potter.

Draco starrte ihn an. Vielleicht waren die Gerüchte über Nachkriegs-Hirntraumata doch wahr. „Der Grund, weshalb wir hier drin sind?“, versuchte er es.

Potter grollte, sehr zu Dracos Überraschung. „Vergiss … es einfach, Draco.“ Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine Haare und brachte sie noch mehr in Unordnung. „Ich gebe auf. Jetzt geh raus und gib damit an, dass du gewonnen hast. Das ist es doch, was du am besten kannst.“

Draco starrte ihn an. „Aber –"

„Ich will dich verdammt nochmal nicht ‚unter Zwang‘, verstanden? Und jetzt geh einfach, Draco. Bitte?“ Seine Stimme brach, was etwas Seltsames, aber nicht unbedingt Unangenehmes mit Dracos Magen veranstaltete.

Doch dann runzelte er seine Stirn. _Das klingt beinahe so, als wollte er mich, auf andere Art._ „Aber … was soll ich den anderen sagen?“

Nun raufte sich Potter mit beiden Händen seine Haare. „Ich … sag ihnen einfach, was du willst, Draco.“ Er lachte bitter. „Erzähl ihnen die Wahrheit, okay? Dass ich dich verachte. Dass du dich nur über deine Leiche mit jemandem wie mir erwischen lassen würdest.“ In seiner Stimme schwang ein seltsamer Unterton mit, der verdächtig verletzt klang.

„Potter …“

„Geh!“

Draco zuckte vor der Kälte in Potters Blick zurück. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um – nun, er wusste selbst nicht wirklich, was er sagen wollte – und Potters Lippen pressten sich aufeinander.

Er ließ seine Hand sinken und über seinem Zauberstab schweben. „Geh. Jetzt. Raus.“

Und Draco ging. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und ihm war eiskalt. Er hatte panische Angst. Doch er war am Leben. Er schloss einen Moment seine Augen, um sich dem Gefühl hinzugeben, dass er noch lebte. Es war _Jahre_ her, dass er sich zuletzt so lebendig gefühlt hatte. Er drehte sich um, um diesen Adrenalinrausch mit Potter zu teilen – doch Potter war verschwunden. Der Schrank war leer.

Draco runzelte seine Stirn. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass Potter an ihm vorbeigegangen war. Selbst wenn er diesen verdammten Unsichtbarkeitsumhang dabei hatte, hätte sich Potter an ihm vorbeidrücken müssen. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. Potter würde schon noch wieder auftauchen.

Doch das tat er nicht. Er kam nicht zum Abendessen. Und auch nicht zum Unterricht am nächsten Tag, oder am Tag danach. Er war einfach … verschwunden.

Die wissenden Blicke, die ihm Pansy und Blaise zugeworfen hatten, wurden mit der Zeit nachdenklich. Weasleys und Grangers Blicke wandelten sich von wütend zu besorgt. Und Harry tauchte immer noch nicht wieder auf.

Draco versuchte, diesen kleinen Funken Leben in sich festzuhalten, doch er flackerte und erlosch bald darauf. Und nichts konnte ihn zurückbringen. Er klammerte sich an die Hoffnung, dass Harry wiederkommen, wie gewohnt Draco mit Flüchen beschießen und den Funken zurückbringen würde.

Doch auch diese Hoffnung starb an dem Tag, an dem Draco gemeinsam mit allen anderen Achtklässlern ein letztes Mal durch die Tore von Hogwarts trat. Er drehte sich nicht um. Dort gab es nichts für ihn. Nicht mehr.

Eine Weile reiste er ziellos umher, schickte Pansy und Blaise Ansichtskarten – eine weitere, brillante Muggelerfindung – aus Ägypten, Russland, Japan, Brasilien, Kanada. Sie schickten ihm im Gegenzug Bilder ihrer Hochzeit, ihrer Kinder. Sie flehten ihn an, nach Hause zu kommen, nach England. Er schrieb zurück, gratulierte ihnen zu ihren wundervollen Kindern und lehnte ihre Einladungen höflich ab. Als er es überdrüssig wurde, jeden Morgen in einem anderen Bett aufzuwachen, jeden Abend allein in einem anderen Café zu essen, hörte er auf, zu fliehen.

Nach einigen Flaschen eines lokalen Weins in einem unscheinbaren Hotel in einem Dorf, an dessen Namen er sich nicht erinnern konnte, blickte er der Wahrheit ins Gesicht. Er hatte nach Harry gesucht. All die Zeit, all die Städte, all die Gesichter … er hatte ihn nicht gefunden. Schließlich gestand er sich selbst ein, dass er ihn _niemals_ finden würde. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben weinte er um einen anderen Menschen und er schwor sich, dass es das letzte Mal bleiben würde.

Er ließ sich am Rande eines kleinen Örtchens mitten im Nirgendwo auf halber Strecke zwischen dem Schrank, in dem er sein Herz zurückgelassen hatte, wie er sich heute eingestehen konnte, und dem anderen Ende der Welt nieder. Er fing an zu gärtnern, schloss Freundschaft mit den Kindern aus der Nachbarschaft, während er sich um ihre aufgescheuerten Knie kümmerte, ihre gebrochenen Knochen richtete und ihre kranken Haustiere heilte. Man bezeichnete ihn als exzentrisch, jedoch harmlos, und er stellte fest, dass es ihm gefiel. Er hatte genug Schande über sich ergehen lassen müssen.

Zum Töpfern kam er eher zufällig, doch er bemerkte, dass er ein Talent dafür besaß. Ausgerechnet dafür. Als er sich hier niedergelassen hatte, hatte er einen Namen gebraucht und er hatte nichts mehr mit seinem alten zu tun haben wollen. Daher entschied er sich für Peter, weil es ihn amüsierte. Und vielleicht, weil er doch ein wenig zum Masochismus neigte, wie Pansy immer behauptet hatte. Doch als sich herum sprach, dass er geschickt im Umgang mit einer Töpferscheibe war, nun … ab da nannten sie ihn Potter – das einheimische Wort für Töpfer. Natürlich taten sie das. Und nichts konnte sie davon abhalten. Irgendwann gab er es auf – doch er zuckte heute noch zusammen, wenn man ihn ansprach.

Und dann, eines Tages, als er gerade vom Markt, wo er seinen Wocheneinkauf getätigt hatte – ein bisschen Käse, ein Laib Brot, eine interessante Farbe, mit der er ein bisschen für eine Lasur experimentieren wollte – auf dem Weg nach Hause war, hörte er, wie jemand nach ihm rief.

„Potter!“

Das war nicht unüblich – die Kinder kamen immer noch zu ihm, um ihre Kratzer und ihre Haustiere heilen zu lassen, doch mittlerweile brachten sie auch die Schüsseln ihrer Mütter – und er erkannte das Kind. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie jemand zusammenzuckte, doch er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seinen Korb so zu jonglieren, dass er niemanden anrempelte, um sich groß dafür zu interessieren.

„Potter!“, rief der Junge noch einmal. Draco drehte sich um, wie immer amüsiert, wenn er sich den kleinen Lausbuben gegenüber fand. Er wusste nicht, weshalb sie immer zu ihm kamen, doch es störte ihn nicht. Er stellte seinen Korb ab und kniete sich hin, um etwas darin zu suchen. Schließlich zog er eine Packung Süßigkeiten hervor und ließ sie herumgehen.

„Nun“, sagte er, nachdem alle Kinder glücklich an etwas Süßem schleckten, „was kann ich für euch tun?“

Der Junge, der nach ihm gerufen hatte, hielt ihm eine Porzellanpuppe entgegen. Ihr fehlte ein Arm. „Sissys Puppe ist zerbrochen“, sagte er ernst. „Kannst du sie reparieren, Potter?“

Draco biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe, um sein Lächeln zurückzuhalten. Er versuchte, seine Stimme genauso ernst klingen zu lassen wie die des Jungen. „Lass mich mal sehen.“ Er schürzte seine Lippen, während er den Schaden begutachtete. „Ja, ich denke, ich kann es.“ Er wandte sich an das kleine Mädchen, das mit großen, sorgenvollen Augen hinter ihrem Bruder hervorlugte. „Darf ich sie mit zu mir nach Hause nehmen, Sissy? Ich werde sie zusammenflicken und in ein paar Tagen wieder herbringen. Ich fürchte jedoch, sie wird sich eine Weile ausruhen müssen, nachdem ich sie repariert habe.“

Das Kind kaute auf ihrer Lippe herum. Offensichtlich behagte es ihr nicht, so lange von ihrer Puppe getrennt zu sein. Doch schließlich nickte sie. „Danke, Potter.“

Er strubbelte ihr sanft durchs Haar. „Sehr gern geschehen, Sissy. Und jetzt ab mit euch. Ich muss nach Hause.“

Die Kinder rannten davon und er blieb noch einen Moment auf dem Boden knien, hielt die Puppe in seiner Hand und sah den Kindern liebevoll hinterher. Er hatte gedacht, dass er selbst einmal Kinder haben würde, früher.

Ärgerlich schob er den Gedanken beiseite, wie üblich, und legte die Puppe vorsichtig in seinen Korb. Er war zufrieden mit seinem Leben – es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, als er noch nicht einmal darauf zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

Er stöhnte, zu spät dachte er an sein verletztes Knie, als es schon unter ihm nachgab und verhinderte, dass er aufstehen konnte. Er hatte sich die Verletzung während des Krieges zugezogen und es war nie richtig verheilt. Mit der Geschicklichkeit jahrelanger Übung fing er sich mit einer Hand ab und dachte sehnsüchtig an seinen geschnitzten Gehstock, den er neben seinem Bett stehen gelassen hatte. Er hatte ihn schon seit ein paar Wochen nicht mehr gebraucht und ihn heute Morgen in einem Anflug von Eitelkeit verschmäht.

Er seufzte. Das geschah ihm recht. Er hatte immer gedacht, er hätte seine Eitelkeit zusammen mit seiner Vergangenheit zurückgelassen. _Offensichtlich nicht._ Er wägte seine Möglichkeiten ab. Er konnte hier sitzen bleiben, bis sein Knie entschied, wieder zu kooperieren oder sich jemand seiner annahm. Er konnte zu dem Baum dort vorne kriechen, an dem er sich möglicherweise hochziehen könnte. Er konnte den verbliebenen Rest seines Stolzes herunterschlucken und nach Hilfe rufen. Er konnte …

Doch schließlich musste er nichts dergleichen tun. Eine Hand erschien in seinem Blickfeld. Eine sehr vertraute, schwielige Hand. Draco blinzelte. Die Hand war immer noch da. Er ergriff sie wortlos und wurde sanft und scheinbar mühelos auf die Füße gezogen. Langsam hob er seinen Blick und begegnete zurückhaltenden und schmerzhaft vertrauten, grünen Augen.

„Potter“, sagte er rau. „Ich … Danke.“

Potter grinste. „Amüsant. Ich hätte schwören können, dass die Kinder _dich_ gerade Potter genannt haben.“

Draco spürte, wie er errötete. „Ich habe nicht – Merlin, Harry, ich habe sie nicht darum gebeten.“

„Ach?“

„Ich bin ein Potter.“

Harry schnaubte amüsiert. „Wirklich? Dabei habe ich gedacht, du wärst ein Malfoy.“

Draco spürte, wie sich seine Eingeweide zusammenzogen. Er hatte diesen Namen vor langer Zeit hinter sich gelassen. „Nein – ich – ich bin Draco“, entgegnete er plötzlich schüchtern. „Und ich arbeite mit Ton. Keramik, du verstehst. Daher der Potter, Töpfer. Ich … ich bin gut darin. Und ich arbeite gerne mit meinen Händen.“

Harry drehte Dracos Hand um, strich mit seinem Daumen sanft über die Schwielen und Linien und lächelte. Ein leises, versprechendes Lächeln, das Dracos Inneres schmelzen ließ. „Das sind wundervolle Hände“, hauchte er sanft, „Draco.“

Dann zog Harry an seiner Hand und presste Draco fest an sich. Er hielt inne, beobachtete ihn aufmerksam, gab ihm die Möglichkeit, sich wieder von ihm zu lösen. Doch Draco wollte sich nicht von ihm lösen, ihm fiel tatsächlich nichts ein, was er noch weniger wollte. Er leckte sich über seine plötzlich trockenen Lippen und Harrys Augen folgten der Bewegung seiner Zunge. Und dann lagen Harrys Lippen plötzlich auf seinen und Draco war es vollkommen egal, dass sie mitten auf der Straße standen und er eigentlich nach Hause musste, um zu kochen – er hatte beinahe ein Jahrzehnt auf diesen Kuss gewartet. Da konnte das Abendessen nun auch ein wenig warten.

Letztlich bestand Harry darauf, ihn nach Hause zu begleiten und mit ihm gemeinsam das Abendessen zu kochen. Draco schämte sich für sein kleines Häuschen und das schlichte Essen, das sie zubereiteten. Doch Potter schien sich wohl zu fühlen, auf eine Art, die Draco noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte. Er erzählte, zunächst zurückhaltend, doch schließlich mit mehr Enthusiasmus und Draco hörte ihm hingerissen zu, wie er Hogwarts verlassen hatte, um sich selbst zu finden, genauso wie Draco damals – sie waren sogar beide an einigen gleichen Orten gewesen, jedoch zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten.

„Und?“, fragte Draco schließlich, als Harry verstummte.

„Und was?“

„Hast du dich selbst gefunden?“

Harry lächelte ihn mit einer Wärme an, die Dracos Herz schmerzte. „Jetzt habe ich es.“

ENDE


End file.
